


Tilted

by FireflysLove



Series: Tilted [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireflysLove/pseuds/FireflysLove
Summary: Everyone lives, no one dies, and Jyn wakes up to find some droids giving her information.





	Tilted

**Author's Note:**

> I'm seven months late to the party, but here's a Nice RO fix it?? Rouge One has always sort of begged me for some background information so. *waves hands*
> 
> 90% chance this gets a smushy sequel.
> 
> Title from the Christine and the Queens song.

Later, all she’ll remember is the heat in her chest burning through the fabric of her shirt and the sound of Cassian’s soft breathing. There was no screaming, the end of the world came quietly with a rush of wind and water and heat.

There shouldn’t’ve been any _after_.

But there was.

* * *

 

Jyn Erso woke up to sterile white light, soft speech, and the binary beeping of droids. She tried to sit up, but a constriction in her chest made the motion too painful. Instead, she settled for wiggling her fingers and toes. To her surprise, they’re all still there. She can see, she’s pretty sure. The room is big and white, and when she turns her head, a blinding pain overwhelms her for a moment before clearing to reveal a medbay.

“Ms. Erso, you must be still,” a robotic voice says to the other side of her head.

“Where?” is all Jyn can muster.

“You are in the Alliance’s medical facility on the new base on Hoth,” the droid says, coming into her field of view.

“Others?” she remembers then, knowing deep in her gut that she and Cassian were the only members of Rogue One left alive when the Death Star’s tidal wave overwhelmed them.

The droid doesn’t answer, instead looking off to their left. The sound of metal on tile, then a metal leg comes into view.

A voice, surprisingly and achingly familiar.

Somehow, Jyn finds herself looking into the face of K-2SO.

“Hello, Jyn Erso,” he says.

“Kay?” she replies, not sure this isn’t all some sort of afterlife trick.

“Indeed,” he replies.

“How? What?” the world’s going grey around the edges again.

“Ms. Erso, you must rest,” the med droid says.

Jyn’s not having any of it. She finds the strength to grab Kay’s wrist. “Tell me,” she says.

“You are the first member of Rogue One to wake up, other than myself, of course,” he says. “Cassian was gravely injured both by the fall and the shrapnel of the Death Star’s wave of destruction and remains in a medically induced coma in bacta.”

Jyn sighs, she truly hadn’t been expecting Cassian to still be alive. To her further surprise, Kay continues with the list of injuries.

“Chirrut Imwe and Baze Malbus are both in critical condition from blaster hits and explosion injuries, and Bodhi Rook is in similar condition.”

“You? How?” Jyn says.

“I downloaded myself into the droid from whom I stole the base plans,” Kay says, sounding proud of himself. “After the plans cleared the shield, I knew my first hull had succumbed to the stormtroopers and used a ship to pick up any rebels I could find alive. Unfortunately, I was only able to rescue the five of you and one X-wing pilot who survived the destruction of his fighter.”

Jyn wants to ask about the Death Star, Yavin 4, and where the kriff Hoth is, but her body decides it has had enough, and drags her back down into unconsciousness.

* * *

 

She wakes again an indeterminate amount of time later to a tugging sensation in her arm. A med droid-not the same one from earlier-is pushing something through a line inserted into the crook of her elbow, and not being particularly gentle about it.

She winces, and the droid startles. It finishes whatever it’s doing, and wheels away. The first med droid from earlier returns a few moments later.

“Ms. Erso, I am L1-T2, you may refer to me as Ellie,” she says. “I apologize for my colleague’s treatment, they are not programmed for what you might call a bedside manner.”

Jyn just shrugs, not noticing that the movement doesn’t set off a headache and nausea like it had before.

“How are you feeling?” Ellie asks.

Jyn considers that. She’s feeling magnitudes better than she had before, but still mostly like she wants to not move anything for approximately a standard galactic year, and says as much to the droid.

“Hmm,” Ellie says. “That sounds about right. I’d like you to try moving your limbs, to make sure and avoid bedsores.”

“How long have I been here?” she asks, experimentally raising her right hand.

“It has been approximately six weeks since the Death Star’s destruction,” Ellie says.

Jyn sits up in shock at that news. She realizes a moment later that perhaps the movement had been too abrupt at once as pain makes itself known again.

“Since _what_?” she asks, astonished.

“I … I apologize, I had assumed that K-2SO had informed you. After the destruction of the Death Star over Yavin 4 by Luke Skywalker, the Alliance decided to move headquarters to somewhere less well known to the Empire. They selected the planet of Hoth, and sent their scouts ahead to set up the facilities. You and the other members of the Scarif team were aboard a medship. After facilities were established, the most fragile patients were moved to the planet's surface to free up space for personnel transport aboard the ship,” Ellie says, assisting Jyn in lying back down.

It’s a lot of information to process, now that she’s awake _and_ aware. Her survival, the fact that the plan had _worked_ and the Death Star was truly _gone_.

It follows her down into unconsciousness again.

* * *

It takes another four days for Jyn to be able to sit up for any length of time. In that time, Kay visits more than once, bringing reports from the rest of Rogue One. Bodhi has regained consciousness, and the Guardians’ conditions are improving rapidly. He studiously avoids mention of Cassian for some reason, though.

On the fifth day, Ellie insists that she get out of bed. Jyn’s knees practically buckle under her, but Ellie supports her weight. They make it to the ‘fresher, and Jyn realizes how filthy she feels. The droids have been giving her some form of sponge bath while she’s been out, but it’s just not the same as washing yourself in a ‘fresher. This is a sonic one, and although she’s craving a long soak in a water ‘fresher, this will do the job just as well.

It’s easy not to be embarrassed in front of Ellie, given that the droid has no nudity complex, and her presence makes balancing worlds easier. Seven weeks and thirteen years of her past disappear down the proverbial drain, and she feels like she’s walking out of the ‘fresher a new woman.

It takes time to be able to walk on her own, to eat on her own, to generally exist. When she’s finally able to, the droids discharge her. Unfortunately, no one comes to tell her what to do after that. She takes to wandering the medbay. The one time she steps outside, it’s bitterly, bitterly cold. Apparently Hoth is an ice planet.

She finds Bodhi, Baze, and Chirrut on the first day. They’re all in various states of ambulatory, and have apparently been in the same room for days. They seem surprised to see her up and about.

“Kay told us you were up, but I didn’t expect to see you so soon,” Chirrut says. Jyn doesn’t bother with trying to correct him, instead pulling half of them into an embrace followed by ugly crying.

* * *

 

It’s the next day that they finally tell her where Cassian is. She corners Kay and tells him in no uncertain terms that he’d wish he’d left her on Scarif unless he takes her to Cassian. Kay is a rather practical droid, and seems to value his continued existence (“The probability of you causing damage to me is 28.93%”), so he takes her.

It’s a shocking sight, seeing Cassian suspended in bacta, tubes and wires connecting him to the outside world.

“The med droids say his spine was severely damaged by a fall,” Kay says. “They’re nearly certain they can restore him to full health.”

“Nearly certain?” she asks, looking up at him with an inquisitive eyebrow.

“83.2%,” he says, somehow looking smug.

Jyn steps forward and puts her hand on the glass of the tank. She doesn’t think about the kiss on the elevator, she doesn’t think about the way Cassian’s hand had clung to her shirt on the beach, and she doesn’t think about the way his hand had felt in hers as the end of the world approached on a wave of destruction,

She thinks about him in a brief moment of respite on Yavin 4, smiling and laughing, eyes sparkling. With that image firmly fixed in her head, she puts her hand on the glass.

And she lives.

**Author's Note:**

> @anakinslefthand on Tumblr


End file.
